Fruits Basket: Apple
by Takkian
Summary: OneShot... maybe. GureXAaya. Hatori helps bring Ayame and Shigure together. Who is first to admit their feelings? May not be oneshot for long... Update! No longer Oneshot!


Apple

-oneshot- maybe…

A/N: I got bored one day and decided to write a Fruits Basket fic instead of a Fullmetal Alchemist one. So here it goes. My friend forced me to submit it. Enjoy.

* * *

... 

It was an extremely quiet day at the Sohma's main house. Ayame had decided to pay visit to his good old friend Hatori. Hatori sat quietly in the patio as Aaya was making his trademark tea while singing. Hatori just stared through the back door at the young man in the kitchen dancing happily as the tea simmered. Now why was he here in the first place?

The longhaired male came back with a smile and handed Haa-san his tea. "Here ya go!" He said as Hatori took the small tea cup.

Ayame took a seat across from him then took a sip from his drink. They sat in silence as Aaya sipped his tea and Tori-san continued to stare at him. He eyed him with suspicious eyes, trying to figure him out. He knew that Ayame wanted something. But what? Finally the dragon decided to let it go and drink his tea in the calm yet slightly awkward silence.

"What ever could be wrong, Tori-san?" the snake asked as he placed his tea on the table.

"I was just wondering, why are you here?" the older male asked as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"What, I can't visit an old friend?" Ayame replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into his chair. Hatori only continued to look at his friend as he gulped down the rest of his tea. Ayame sighed before...

"TORI-SAN!" Ayame cried as he dropped his head on the table.

Hatori could only watch in disbelief as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "I cannot go on like this! What am I to do?" He wailed. Tori just continued to watch his friend sob dramatically.

"Why is love so harsh? Why can't we-"

"It's about Shigure, isn't it?" Hatori sighed, cutting off his dramatic friend.

"How did you know?" Ayame asked as he quickly lifted his head up and blinked several times in confusion.

Tori could only sigh at his friends stupidity. "Well, it's been painfully obvious. People are just too stupid to even notice." The dragon explained.

"You know me too well, Tori-san!" Aaya laughed.

"Well, then. What is it that you need?" Hatori asked as he pulled out a cigarette and placed between his lips then lit it.

"Well, it's nothing really." Ayame said as he crossed his arms over his chest yet again.

"Wait, don't tell me." Hatori began as he breathed out the smoke. "You have a crush on Shigure." Hatori said simply as he took another whiff of his cigarette.

"How could you think such things, Tori-san? 'Tis a false accusation!" The snake pointed.

"So you need me to come with you on your visit?" Hatori said as a small smirk appeared on his face. He was having so much fun messing with his friends head.

"Yes…" the younger man admitted as anime tears fell from his chibi eyes.

"So now that you have a crush on one of your friends you're afraid to see him. Is it that you want to tell him how you feel?" Hatori asked.

"Well, I don't know if I should. 'Tis why I am here, Tori-san! I had came to seek you're wise advice!" The Sohma replied happily.

"Oh…" The family doctor sighed. "Well then, if he returns your feelings then—"

"He must not!" Aaya threw off his friend mid sentence.

"And why is that?" Tori asked with confusion as a sweat drop appeared in disbelief.

"Well you see, Tori-san, Akito-san will not approve of it." Ayame replied.

"Well, who said we couldn't—"

"We mustn't!" Ayame interrupted yet again.

"And why not?" Hatori asked as his eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"Tori-san, Tori-san. A meeting just won't do! You know how Akito-san is. He'd probably kill me there on the spot! And most likely injure you as well for just being there." Ayame said happily, as there was nothing wrong.

"Well, I'm going to Shigure's home anyway. If you'd like you can come along." Hatori sighed.

"Of course I would lo-"

"But you have to tell him how you feel." The dragon said firmly, cutting off his friend this time.

"But why?" Ayame whined with sad chibi eyes.

"Walking around the rest of you're life not knowing how the other person feels about you isn't healthy for you. Eventually you'll get eaten by you're hidden feelings and soon become depressed. You could at least tell Shigure how you feel about him, even if he doesn't return those feelings." Hatori explained.

Ayame sighed before cheering up again. "Alright then. That's the first thing I'll do!" he said happily with a thumbs up.

"Before we go, what is about Shigure that got you to like him?" The Sohma asked as he flicked off the cigarette bud into the grass.

Ayame sighed dreamily as he folded his slender hands and rested his chin on them while starring off into the distance. "I really don't know. I guess something about the way he's so happy and carefree all the time just lights up my day." Aaya replied with a soft smile.

Hatori smirked softly as well, seeing the happiness in his friends eyes. Something about the way Ayame felt about his friend made Hatori happy inside. He thought it was simply cute. If only Aaya knew how that dog felt about him…

* * *

"Why hello, Gure-san!" Ayame greeted happily with his grand smile.

"Aaya! It's good to see you." Shigure greeted with a similar smile to the snakes.

"It's good to see you too, Haa-san!" Shigure waved his fan to his friend.

"Oh! Hello, Ayame-san, Hatori-san!" Tohru greeted as she bowed politely.

"Hello, Miss Honda!" Ayame greeted with a wave.

"Honda-kun." Hatori nodded.

Not a moment sooner had both Yuki and Kyo came stomping into the room in a middle of an argument. They stopped as they stared at the long-haired man before them with blank faces.

"Why, hello Yuki!" Ayame greeted happily as he waved to his younger sibling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Why Kyon! How are you today?" the snake asked happily.

"Daah! Stop calling me that!" the cat yelled.

"Tohru-kun? Why don't you make us some tea?" Shigure asked.

"Ah! Of course!" Then she ran off and did so.

"Hello, Hatori-san." Yuki greeted before glaring at his brother.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked with malice.

"Really? Is that the way you greet you older brother? What a shame!" Ayame said as he turned his head dramatically, his hair moving along with him gracefully.

"Yuki, Kyo. Can you come with me for moment?" Hatori said as he pushed the two into the kitchen.

"Wait! Hatori don't leave me-" Before he was able to finish off his sentence, the door to the kitchen slammed closed.

"So what's on your mind, Aaya?" Shigure asked as he took a seat on the floor.

"Ah, same old same old, Gure-san." Ayame replied as he did the same, sitting across from his friend.

"You know, I we've been friends for as long as I can remember and I never knew what the same old was." Shigure chuckled.

"My goodness, Shigure. How can you _not_ know what's going through my head?" Ayame said nervously. Why was he nervous he didn't know.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem, Hatori!" Kyo asked angrily.

"What's the matter guys? Is there something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"It's nothing. You three just need to stay out of the room for a little while.

"What the hell, Hatori! What so secret that you can't tell us!" Kyo continued.

"Just... how about you guys take Tohru-kun out for a walk?" The dragon suggested.

"She's not a dog, Hatori-san." Yuki corrected.

"Just go." He said firmly.

* * *

"What's the matter Aaya?" Shigure asked as he fanned himself.

"Well, might as well get this over with…" Ayame thought before he sighed yet again.

As soon as the snake opened his mouth to speak, Shigure spoke up first.

"Now that you're here I think I should tell you." The dog began.

"Eh?" Ayame looked at his friend with curiosity.

"Well, Ayame. I seem to have fallen in love with you." Shigure said calmly, as he usually is. Ayame began to laugh.

"Really? I was going to say the same thing about you!" Ayame replied, still laughing.

Shigure joined in. They laughed for what seemed like forever until Shigure pounced on Ayame and kissed the snake passionately.

After the innocent but serious kiss Shigure pulled away and gazed into Ayame's green eyes. They stared at each other in complete confusion wondering why the other did what they did.

"You were serious?" Ayame asked.

"I thought you were." Shigure replied.

"I am."

"You are?"

"Are you?"

"Yes. I love you." Shigure said firmly.

"You do?"

"Yes! Of course I do! I love you Ayame!"

"I love you too Shigure!" He said with chibi eyes.

"You do?" Shigure asked in puzzlement.

"Yes. I love you." Ayame replied firmly.

"Really?" He asked with chibi eyes.

"Yes! I love you Shigure!"

Then Ayame pulled him into a kiss.

"So you really do love me, Aaya?" Shigure said once he pulled away.

"Yes I do Gure-San. Do you?"

Before the dog could answer Hatori slammed the door open.

"Alright! You two love each other now do something! Kiss, Make out, have sex, whatever! GOD!" the dragon yelled in frustration before slamming the door closed again.

The two stared at the door Hatori was just screaming from and heard Kyo yell "I knew it!" from the kitchen.

END

* * *

A/N: You like? I hope you all enjoyed it. I might keep it going since my friend wont stop nagging me to continue. If I get more than five reviews I'll keep going. Suggestions are welcome. K-bye!  



End file.
